Crazy in Love
by D.D.B chick
Summary: I ducked as the knife came flying towards me, just missing my head and getting caught in the wall behind me. "Are you crazy!" I yelled beyond scared now. She laughed but it wasn't her laugh, it was like she was possessed. This was no longer my wife Lissa. I don't know who this woman in front of me is, but what I do know is that she wants me. Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Fan Fictioners! I'm back with ANOTHER story, I know I don't know what is wrong with me I haven't even finished the 3 that I'm still writing! But it's not my fault my mind is just always racing coming up with up new stories and I just can't control myself. So anyway this one is much different than anything I have ever written before I got inspired from this movie I was watching with my mom on the LMN channel. 'House of Secrets' was its name anyway it's a really good movie I think everyone should see it and while I was watching it my mind just created this story and here it is! Fang's POV mostly.**

God I hate airplanes they are huge flying metal death traps, not to mention that I'm claustrophobic! I fucking hate planes if only my book tour wasn't international I would have just driven everywhere. Sometimes I wonder why I even still write these stories, I mean sure it gets the bills paid and food on the table but it feels like my inspiration and love for writing has just vanished. I guess it's just because I'm sort of in a depressive state of mind or "artistic slump" as my editors and publishers call it.

Wait I think I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm Fang or Nickolas Walker to my many readers. I'm a 27 year old investigative journalist for my home town of Cherry Hill Village, Colorado but I also write books about true crime related stories. I'm 6'1" and have almost shoulder length black hair that falls in my extremely dark brown eyes that I've been told has little flecks of gold in them when you get very close to me (which many people don't do and I don't like so I don't hear it very often). If you ever see me, right away you will think that I am emo. Well I'm close I guess you could say, but I don't hurt myself… intentionally. I wear a lot of black hardly any color at all but that's just my style. At the moment I am on a plane headed home from Germany which was the last stop on my book tour 'Crazy in Love'. I couldn't be more excited to go home and see everyone… well ok not everyone I'm not too joyous to see my wife. Yes I'm married, to my high school sweetheart Lissa. Don't get me wrong I love my wife but she's… something. We started dating during our junior year which was the worst year of my life, that was the year my best friend Max decided she could no longer be my friend.

I think I miss her most out of everyone even though we barely talk or hangout I enjoy the few moments that we are civil with each other. Hell she use to be my secret crush but when I kissed her during her 17th birthday she ran away from me. But that's a story for another time. I'm trying to de-stress myself not add on to it. With all the bullshit happening in my life and pressure of writing my manager thought I should get a psychologist but all he really does is write prescriptions out for me. I swear I'm on like 15 different medications.

I jumped slightly as I felt my phone vibrate in my hoodie pocket. It was Lissa, dear lord.

"Hello," I answered in my monotone voice.

"Nicky!" I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear as my wife's high pitched voice squealed.

"Hi,"

"Where are you I thought you were going to be here around 12am?!"

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Lis, its only 10:45,"

"Exactly you're late! When you say a time you're usually here before that time!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't control how fast a fucking air plane goes."

"You should have taken the private jet I told you this would happen I don't know why you don't listen to me when are you-"

I stopped listening as her rant continued on. Isn't she great?

"Lissa I will be there soon ok and we will spend time together." Hopefully not too much time.

"Good because you have to see the house it looks amazing! You are going to like die from its awesomeness!"

Lissa and I were living in a condo for a long time but as my money increased so did Lissa's taste for the finer things in life. It's basically a tradition in Cherry Hill that when you want to get a house you build it. Well with me being gone and writing all the time I didn't exactly have time to build a bloody house so Lissa decided to take over and hire some contractors. I knew this house was defiantly going to hurt my bank account only because I know how Lissa is and before I left she was constantly watching home makeover shows jotting down notes.

"Can't wait,"

"Ugh can you at least pretend you're excited?"

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much is this going to cost me?"

"Oh, um not much just, oh around like $1,377,967 give or take."

"1,377,967 dollars! Lissa what the hell kind of house are you having them build it's just the two of us and a small dog!?"

"Well I know but I picked a pretty pricey location to build it in and when I saw everyone else's homes, well I just want us to fit in!"

"Dammit Lissa I haven't even gotten all my money from the tour yet and you've already spent it? Cherry Hill Village is already the most expensive place to live in Colorado!"

"Well I'm sorry for wanting the best for us! But the place I picked is owned by your dad so you know he's going to give us a great deal!"

I rolled my eyes not in the mood to argue with her today or talk about my father. "Look when I get there we'll talk about this but in the mean time production is to stop until I see everything that has been done so far."

"But Nicky it's not ready-"

"Have you started moving in yet?"

"Of course all of our stuff is there and some new editions."

I sighed of course she went furnisher shopping without me; everything is going to be expensive and tacky looking. "Alright well it's good enough to live in then so when I assess the damage you've done to my bank account and see what else needs to be done I'll finish it."

"Ugh you never let me have any fun!" She sceamed before I heard the click of her hanging up.

I sighed digging through my bag for my anxiety meds, dry swallowing the last two trying to control my breathing. Great I'll have to stop by the pharmacy in town before I go home. Well I mind as well go and visit everyone then and Lissa will be at her boutique anyway hopefully she has Total with her so I can go to the vet clinic and get his shots done.

Do you see the long to do list I have even though I should be relaxing from my 2 month long book tour? And do you know why I have this long list? It's because my wife is damn near incapable of doing anything that does not involve fashion and decorating! Isn't she great?

**Ok so that was chapter one! This is going to be a little of a project for me because I really have never written anything like this before so work with me here people. And on another note I will try to make it my mission to update all my stories on Mondays or at least early in the week! As always R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I feel like such a crappy person. I had put this story up awhile ago but I marked it as an M rated story by accident and when I tried to change it Fan Fiction deleted it! So I had to start all over again and fix everything! I deeply apologize to the people who read the story and reviewed, followed or faved. Anyway here's chapter 2! Hopefully everything goes the way I want it to.**

Remember how before I said I hate airplanes? Well now I really fucking hate them! We had finally landed in Denver the closest fucking airport to Cherry Hill Village; I got off with my manager Jeb heading to baggage claim. Well these nimrods lost my goddamn luggage! You know people always tell you how awesome it is to be a first class passenger and how you get treated so much better. Well I'm here to make a public service announcement that, that is a bunch of bullshit!

Airlines don't give a damn who you are! You know why, because they deal with the same kind of people all the time just different faces and bodies. The annoying passengers that are constantly calling them over for some shit, the loud families that want an audience to their family drama, The people that refuse to put away their electronics, the terrorist (my personal favorite), or the big hot shots that feel they don't need to oblige by the rules because they're in first class. So if you ever go to an airport and something happens to you and you're sniffling around trying to look for some fucking sympathy, just remember what your dear old friend Fang told you.

YOU ARE NO MORE IMPORANT THAN THE REST OF THE DAMN PASSENGERS!

Sorry but it's true, at the end of the day the works think you are just another piece of shit screaming in their face about something they aren't even the least bit concerned about or even paying attention to. That's what Jeb told me when we got in to the town car as I silently fumed over my "lost" luggage. Ok so maybe he didn't say it like that and I'm adlibbing a bit, but hey I'm a writer I take things and put them in my own words.

"Fang you can't lose your cool like that,"

"I didn't hurt him,"

"You punched the man in the head!"

"I missed his temple so he's k,"

Jeb sighed cleaning his glasses. "Have you taken your medicine today?"

"Yeah,"

"All of it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure,"

"Fang you know you have to take all of your meds when you don't you-"

"I know what the hell happens Jeb! I don't need you treating me like a child ok that's not in your job description!" I didn't want to snap at him but when he pulls this shit it sets me off.

"I know but you are like a son to me," He put a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch away from the contact.

"I worry about you and I don't want you to go back to-"

"I know," I sighed looking out the window. I can't meet his eyes and see all that worry and emotion flowing through them.

"Just… take it easy ok? Your home, there are no more book signings and interviews,"

I nodded.

"Relax take a load off and don't rush right back to work. Take a break."

I smirked, "You know my father won't allow too much of a break."

"Well as your manager I have a higher say then your father,"

I chuckled. "We'll see,"

Finally the car stopped in front of this extremely huge expensive looking house. I looked down at the text Lissa had sent me with the address to our new "dream house".

"You have got to be shitting me," I growled as the driver opened my door.

Jeb sighed, "This wife of yours is really trying to put you in debt."

"Tell me about it," What the fuck is this?! I can't even; this is, just, what the hell?!

Jeb clapped me on the back, "Don't lose your cool, but um… don't worry about it I'll get the rest of the book tour money while you deal with… this."

I nodded getting out and the driver shut the door behind me. "What is wrong with this girl," I muttered looking up at "my" house.

Jeb rolled the window down as the driver got back in the car, "When you see her don't kill her, as much as I would love if you did I can't have you going to jail."

I gave him the finger as he waved out the window while the car backed out of the drive way and out the street.

I sighed trying my absolute hardest to follow Jeb's advice.

"Don't lose your cool, don't lose you cool," I muttered to myself as I walked up to the big white and glass doors.

I'm not gonna lie the house was beautiful even more so than the neighbors, which I'm pretty sure was Lissa's goal. The whole house was basically a white mansion with a ton of giant windows, and I do mean giant from the second floor to the first floor, no breaks in between. Yeah get the picture? If some snobby little kid throws a rock at one the whole window is gone, broken on the ground. I know she got the windows for me, what with my claustrophobia and other mental problems; I need to know that I'm not caged in.

"Number one on the list of house renovation: giant curtains for the windows." Don't need everyone seeing me walk around my house in boxers.

I didn't have a key so I rung the door bell hoping Lissa would remember that tiny detail (more than likely not).

No sound came from the damn thing. "Number two: fix door bell,"

I settled for knocking instead shifting my bag on my shoulder. As soon as my fist connected with the door it opened.

"Number three: fix lock on door," I grumbled walking in, how is it we had a whole team of contractors build our house but they didn't do simple things like make sure the damn lock on the door worked?

As soon as I came in, Total came running over barking at my feet. "Hey buddy, was mommy good to you while I was gone?" I swear he gave me a look like 'you're joking right'?

I picked him up to smell his glossy black fur, instantly noticing how much thinner he was then the last time I saw him. And to top it off he reeked! His fur smelling like dirt, poop, and pee.

My nose recoiled at the harsh odor, "Ugh god you stink buddy," Again he gave me a look 'how do you think I feel? At least you can run from it.'

I love Total I swear he was human in another life.

"Alright well I'll examine the rest of the house later but you my furry friend have a date with Ms. Ride," I put him down and dug around in my bag for my car keys and wallet.

"Now, where did mommy put my car?" I asked him. He barked jogging to the kitchen; I followed knowing he was leading me to what I had asked him.

See told you he's like a person.

He scratched at a closed white door, "Don't do that or else mommy will have both our heads." I opened it to reveal a large garage; on the floor near my car was a blue tarp.

"What's with the tarp?"

Total looked at me like 'hey man I just live and eat here'.

I picked it up, nothing was underneath but it looked like something had happened to the floor in that spot. The black paint was chipped revealing an ugly green.

I put it back down and walked over to my black 1967 Chevy Impala,** (A/N: Dean's car from Supernatural!)** "I'll inquire about that later."

I hopped in buckling Total in the passenger seat, starting it up. "Well at least I have an excuse to see Max," I swear Total rolled his eyes.

******Line******

"Total I can't do this,"

He huffed in annoyance, "Well I'm sorry but you know she hates me!"

I was currently parked outside of Max's veterinary practice, 'Pawls and Claws', debating with myself and a dog about if I should go in or not.

Total huffed again and shimmied out of his seat beat scratching at the door. I grumbled but got out knowing Total was going to whine if we didn't go.

"Fine but only because I don't want to be the one to get that poop out your fur," I opened his door and he leaped out running for the building, the automatic doors opening up for him.

I trudged to the door bracing myself for Max's attitude and smartass comments.

When I got inside and walked to the front desk, there sat my sister Ella petting and cooing over Total on her desk. She works here as the secretary.

"Hey Fang, I see Lissa has been taking care of Total again," She said referring to the dirt covered fur matted to his eyes.

"Yeah well it was either that or leave him here to be put through hell,"

"Oh you know we love Total," She waved me off.

"Yeah well I don't want to come back to find him with painted nails and bows in his hair."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Are you going to see Iggy he really misses you,"

I nodded, running a hand through my hair, "Yeah I'm going to see your annoying husband next,"

"Hey he was your best friend long before he was my husband,"

"Didn't stop you two from dating and then getting married,"

"You said you were ok with it!"

"I was, dad… not so much,"

She smiled, "Have you talked to him lately?"

"No I don't plan on it either,"

"Fang-"

"Drop it."

She sighed but nodded knowing not to push me.

"Fine but he is the only father you have,"

I rolled my eyes, "If I wanted to talk about my feelings I would have gone to see my therapist instead of coming to get my dog cleaned up and get his shots."

She grumbled but pressed the call button to talk to Max, "Max you have a special patient out here,"

"If its Dylan with his cat tell him I'm calling Ari!"

Ella let go of the button trying to cover her laughter.

"Dylan?" I questioned.

That's when Max walked out from the back, decked out in dark blue scrubs and white sneakers, her blonde and brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. When she saw me she froze, and then came the awkward silence.

"Um, hey" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Hi," She muttered quickly averting her eyes from mine and walking over to Total. "Let me guess… Lissa."

I nodded knowing what was coming next.

"Well that's what you get when you marry a ditzy slut,"

I glared, "At least I got married,"

"To a whore,"

"Better than being married to a loud mouth bitch,"

"I have a mind and I speak it, while your wife just has fakes boobs,"

"At least-"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Ella yelled making Total whimper and curl into a ball.

"Fang go see Iggy, Max come take care of Total!"

Max glared at me one last time before picking up Total and heading to the back. I sighed running a hand through my already messy hair.

"What happened to you two, you use to be best friends?" Ella asked me sitting back down.

"Don't worry about it," I muttered walking out and storming to my car.

******LINE******

I pulled up in front of 'Ignite' Iggy's restaurant. I parked in the spot that said 'Reserved for Fangalator', stupid Iggy.

I got out and walked to the back where the kitchen is, opening the door the heat and smell from all of the great food that Iggy and his chefs make.

"What's up Nick!" They all said when I came in not surprised by me just waltzing in.

I nodded smirking in greeting as I navigated my way through the crowded kitchen picking up pieces of cooked food that looked good. By the time I got to the door that leads to the restaurant I had a full plate. I walked over to sit at the bar and ordered a beer, just as I was about to take a sip I was ambushed by a pale figure wrapping its arms around me.

"Fangy!" It screamed in my goddamn ear.

"Ugh Iggy let go of me you dumbass," I grunted pushing him off.

"I missed you! How dare you not call your best friend! I thought I meant something to you! Is our whole relationship a lie?!"

I sighed, only Iggy would be this damn dramatic.

"Igtard, do you even know how much my bill would cost if I answered every one of your phone calls?"

"Hey I am special you need to answer when I call I am not one of those hoes you can just be playin with Fang, nope I am not the one!" He said hands on his hips rolling his neck.

I rolled my eyes, "If you didn't have good food here, I would have never came."

He smiled sitting down next to me at the bar getting a beer too. "Oh you know you love me,"

"In theory," I grumbled picking off my plate.

"Sooo… have you seen the oh so wonderful house yet?"

"Yeah I just haven't seen everything yet,"

"Ha! Dude you are gonna flip!"

"You've seen it?"

"All of Cherry Hill has, Lissa had a fucking open house to brag about how nice it was."

I sighed, "Of course she did,"

Iggy smirked but soon went serious, "Have you been taking your meds?"

I stiffened, "Yes Ig I have,"

"All of them?"

"Yes dammit will everyone stop asking me that?!"

"Hey calm down I just don't want you to go back to-"

"I won't! Do you think I want to go back to that? To that place? No, I'm fine."

Iggy sighed, "Alright man, I just want to make sure. I love you man you're like my brother,"

I smirked, "I am your brother, you're married to my sister."

He smirked, "Hey have you seen Gaz yet?"

"Nah, that's my next stop I need to refill my prescripts."

"Well let's go!" Iggy got up off the stool.

"Aren't you suppose to stay here and I don't know work? You are the owner."

"Exactly and I can leave whenever I want! I mean come on we aren't even busy its only 2 in the afternoon."

I smirked, "Fine,"

"I'm driving!" He yelled running out the door.

He's such a idiot I'm the one with the… wait a minute… I checked my pockets and patted myself down. Nothing.

That son of a bitch, "IGGY!" I ran out the door ready to strangle him.

**Ok that's it for chapter 2 I hope you like it and please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating in awhile guys things have been… crazy? I don't know that's the best way I can really sum it up, crazy. Georgia was under a state of emergency for awhile and other crap happened too I haven't been to school in about 3 weeks so I'm freaking out so yeah sorry I haven't been focused on my stories. Anyway thank you for all of the amazing reviews and here is the next chapter!**

"This shit is bananas, S! Few times been around that track so it's not just gonna to end like that, because I ain't no Hollaback Girl, I ain't no-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IMBECILE?!" I screamed on the verge of pulling out my God damn hair!

Iggy turned his head to look at me, fake tears in his stupid big icy blue eyes. "But Fang you loved my singing when we were kids."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I looked down at the perfectly clear and smooth side walk. "I have never liked your singing," I could hear his overly dramatic and overly used gasp. I wanted to snap his neck so badly but all that would do is get me locked up for attempted murder and him laughing the whole time.

"So you mean all those times on your birthday, and graduation, and your wedding, and-"

"And any other random and completely inappropriate time yes I never enjoyed it." I interrupted his long drawn out speech staring him down daring him to challenge me.

His bottom lip jutted out tempting me to pull it over his face. "But, but,-"

"Iggy I swear if you make this a big scene I will burn down your restaurant."

He instantly changed his face to give me a pointed and doubtful look. "No you won't, if it wasn't for my restaurant you wouldn't have food, because lord knows you can't cook."

I glared at him not risking the humiliation in telling him that I had started watching cooking shows. Finally we stopped in front of Gazzy's Pharmacy 'Miller Med's', I pushed open the door letting the heat warm me from the frigid cold outside. I hate coming into town its damn near impossible to find parking, so more than likely you end up parking your car blocks away from your destination and hiking it the rest of the way.

The store was basically empty excluding a few moms getting medicine for their flu and germ invested little brats at home. Iggy followed me to the front counter knocking over a few things on the way with his awkward clumsiness. I rung the little silver bell letting whoever was in back know they had a customer. Out came Gazzy in his white lab coat that gives me the creeps, his face buried in a clipboard with God knows what on it. When he got to the counter he looked up and smiled a nice welcoming smile. That is until he saw it was me. His smile instantly turned devious and his big shiny blue eyes had that mischievous glint in them.

I sighed; he really is Iggy's cousin.

"Fangtart how ya been buddy!?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine Gasman,"

"Unhuh well you're in here so I know that ain't true. Run out?"

I nodded clinching my fist in my pockets to keep from bashing his head into that clipboard of his.

He smirked heading to the selves that held many people's prescriptions. "Well at least we know your taking them."

"I wouldn't if I were you-" Came Iggy's voice beside me munching on a bag of chips in my ear.

"He's already flipped out on me about it so tread lightly you know how his mood swings are."

Gazzy snorted, "What mood swings I've only ever seen two emotions cross the man's face. Anger and more anger, any other time he looks impassive, like now for instance."

"I'm right here ya know,"

"We know," They said together in that creepy way of theirs I swear they could be twins, little bastards.

"Where's the devil?"

"Hey!" I turned to see her walking out from the back a few box's in her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant Angel." Angel is only 17 but has the mindset of a wise old women she looks almost identical to Gazzy, her older brother, but man are they complete opposites.

"You know just because you recently got back doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice and except all of your insults." She said putting the box's down and walking to the counter.

"Oh so you didn't make me an Angel food cake?"

"Of course I did you just don't know what I put in it," She winked smiling pulling said cake from under the counter and placing it on top.

"Angel be nice," Gazzy reprimanded handing me my big ass bag of meds.

"Oh Fang knows I love him," She smiled giving me a hug knowing she was one of the few people allowed.

"Yeah that makes one of us," I muttered but kissed her head thanking her for the cake as she walked back over to the boxes.

Gazzy leaned closer, "Please take her,"

"I heard that!"

I smirked pulling out my wallet, "She's your sister,"

"Yeah but she likes you better,"

I shrugged, "I'm loveable."

"Not what Max says," Angel sung putting hand sanitizers up on a self.

I rolled my eyes as Gaz swiped my card the price coming up on the screen.

"Whoa $395? My total is always $356 what happened?"

"Iggy has been snacking and we both know he doesn't have any money on him in that chef coat."

I turned to see Iggy with his mouth and arms full of chips and sodas behind me. He smiled waving.

I sighed turning back to Gaz. "Please take him."

*****Line*****

I drove back to Max's veterinary practice to retrieve my poor poor little dog. I jumped out of my car and dashed into the place almost knocking over the display of pamphlets, stuffed cats and dogs. Ella was at the secretary desk again this time her back turned to me as she filed paper work. Perfect.

I crouched down and slowly and silently crept to the desk going around it to stand right behind her. Man, I haven't done this since junior year in high school. I leaned down holding my breath so she wouldn't feel it and bit her hard on the neck.

"EEEEPPPPP!" She squealed slapping at my face and twisting and turning to try and get me off.

"FANG LET GO OF ME!" I tripped over my own foot bringing both of us crashing to the floor. Of course being the loving big brother I am I cushioned her fall.

"Ugh I hate you!" She glared down at me while I chuckled smirking at the nice size mark I left behind, gotta love the canines.

"Love you too sis," She grunted and picked herself up leaving me to heave my weight up on my own.

"Just get your dog and leave you already fought with Max and now have left a huge red mark on my neck. I think your work for today is done."

"Knowing him he's just getting started,"

I turned to see Max walking out from the back with Total skipping merrily behind her.

"You know I had to come back for seconds Maxi,"

She glared at me with enough power to move a mountain. "We're closing soon, get out."

I shrugged and picked up my dog heading out the door.

"Next time don't trust your bimbo of a wife to care for your pet!" Max called after me and on impulse I gave her the finger before getting into my car.

Bitch.

I buckled Total in and started my baby up, "Alright let's go see mommy so I can wring her neck,"

Total barked in agreement I swear he was smiling.

The whole way to Lissa's store, 'Cherry Bomb Boutiques' I thought of every way that I could kill her and make it look like an accident. Maybe she trips and falls down five flights of stairs and breaks her neck? Maybe electrical fire and she was trapped inside? Maybe she accidently wrapped one of her designer scarf's too tightly around her neck? I don't know I'm just spit balling some ideas here. I've written many stories about how people have killed other people so I know what I'm doing.

But for some odd reason (I blame the jet lag) when I parked in front of that cursit store and got out along with my partner in crime. I didn't feel like killing her. Maybe it was because even though she is the number one pain in my ass (and that says a lot considering I have to deal with my dad, Max and Iggy) I do love her. She's been through a lot with me and for some reason she hasn't left and ran for the hills, I hate her but I love her if that makes sense.

I sighed as I pushed open the door, the stupid bell on top ringing alerting everyone of my presence. I looked at the front desk to see Lissa behind it talking to Sam the leader of the contractors that did our house. What the hell is he doing here? They both looked up at the ringing of the bell, Lissa smiled brightly and Sam glared. We have never liked each other even in high school. He turned to say a quick goodbye to Lissa before stalking down the aisle that led to the door. He tried to brush past me but I grabbed his shoulder pulling him to stand in front of me I had some words for him.

"The fuck is your problem man?!" He glared at me pushing my hand off his shoulder. He was clearly upset that I was able to drag him with one arm. Not my fault I'm taller, stronger, richer, better looking and just all around more awesome than him.

"You. I don't know how hard of a job you have but what I do know is that simple shit like my fucking locks on the God damn doors should work. I'm paying you good money to do what? Stand there and scratch your ass all day?"

"Fuck you man you don't even know-"

"Ok that's enough you two!" We looked to see Nudge walking over to us with Total curled up in her arms.

"Fang let Sam go and Sam leave, thank you for shopping at Cherry Bomb Boutiques and have a nice day."

I smirked as Sam glared and pushed me out of the way with his shoulder as he opened the door, leaving.

"You just got back and already you have to start up a fight? I mean come on really? I love you and all but you have to be the most hard headed and stubborn person I know! Ok well maybe not the most I think Max has you beat, ok so that would make you the second most right? Yeah the second most that's better, OMG speaking of Max did you go and see her she really missed you while you were away on your book tour although she'll never tell you that but its true! Oh and Gazzy really missed you too he kept crying and whining about how all he had now was Iggy and that we needed more testosterone around here ugh sometimes I feel like the husband and not the wife. I love him but he is such-"

"NICE TO SEE YOU TOO NUDGE!" I yelled over her excessive monologue.

"Oh sorry, Fang it's so good to have you back!" She squealed running to my arms, poor Total getting squished between us.

"Yeah I've missed my little motor mouth," I smirked down at her.

"No one speaks as fast me!" She smiled detangling herself from me.

I rolled my eyes taking Total out of her arms, "And to answer your never ending questions, Yes, Yes, love you too, second most is good, yes, I don't believe you, yes, he's right, and unless you suddenly grew male parts while I was away Gaz is the husband he's just a poor excuse of one."

She smiled but didn't get a chance to reply as a customer called to her needing her advise on if the jeans she choose made her look fat.

I walked the rest of the way to the front counter to say hello to my wife as she rung up some lady.

"Thank you for shopping at Cherry Bomb Boutiques and have a nice day!" Lissa said smiling with her overly peppy voice that makes me want to punch infants. But that's what you get for marring the head cheerleader.

"Nicky!" She squealed throwing herself over the counter and into my arms, luckily Total was able to jump ship before he was suffocated again. My back was suddenly pressed against a manikin as Lissa shoved her lips on to mine.

"Well someone's happy to see me," I muttered kissing her back.

She smiled up at me, "I missed you, you were gone for so long Nicky!"

I rolled my eyes but grinned down at my wife, "I know that's why I'm taking you out to dinner tonight just the two of us."

Lissa bit her lip in that way that lets me know something is going on. "I can't tonight,"

"What, why not?" I asked dropping my arms from around her waist.

"It's Wednesday," She said walking back around to the counter like that explained everything.

"Yeah and tomorrows' Thursday I know the days of the week and what order they go in Lis."

"Ugh then you should know that every Wednesday I do inventory."

"Since when?!"

Lissa rolled her eyes and headed to the back room, me following. "Since… I don't know I just had to start doing it!"

"Why you know what's here, you damn near live in this store,"

"Boutique!"

"Whatever!

"Ugh, look if you must know I suspect that little troll doll out there is stealing from me."

"Hey I've known Nudge a long time and I know she would never do that."

"Well ever since I hired her stuff has gone missing!"

"Yeah but it's not Nudge she's like my little sister it's not her."

"Nicky are you seriously going to defend that wanna be Barbie over me?!"

I gritted my teeth "Stop calling her names,"

Lissa grunted and turned to walk away from me but I pulled her back. "I still need to talk to you,"

"I don't want to talk about that Q- tip anymore,"

"This isn't about Nudge and she does the best she can with her hair," Lissa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What's up with the house?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you tell them to build a fucking mansion?!"

"UGH I just want us to be comfortable!"

"We couldn't have been comfortable in a normal sized house?!"

Lissa puckered her lips the way that lets me know she's debating on hitting me or not. "Don't you dare hit me,"

"Ugh I wasn't going to," She grunted walking over to the rows of shoes behind her.

"Whatever, look Lissa I can't keep supporting this expensive life style you have going on, you're going to put us in a lot of dept."

"I just want the best for us!"

"What you call the best I call bankruptcy,"

She turned to glare at me, "You're just cheep! I bet this "dinner" you were going to take me out to was your stupid friend Iggy's restaurant, just like always!"

I have never wanted to hit a woman as bad as I do right now. "CHEEP! You're calling me cheep?! That fucking house _alone _is costing me my whole life's work! God knows how much the furnisher and shit _inside_ the fucking house is going to cost me! I'm cheep?! I brought you this fucking store and that bright ass red Porsche parked outside, that bloody diamond on your finger cost 50 thousand! And I always take you to his restaurant because it's the best in Cherry Hill Village, and I have my own fucking parking spot!"

"Hey I'm the one that was left at home by _myself_ to build the damn house, I paid off the car notes and I renovated and remodeled this _Boutique_, I had to pick out my own ring because you said you weren't any good at picking out jewelry! And you don't need to have your own parking spot because his restaurant has valet parking!" She yelled in my face.

I glared so hard it made her shiver and take a few steps back. "That doesn't mean you pick out the most expansive one in the whole mother fucking store!" I swear I just popped a blood vessel.

Lissa looked close to tears, "You said on our wedding day that you would buy me the world if it made me happy, do you not feel that way anymore?"

A single tear slid down her face and I sighed, "Of course I still feel that way but that's a metaphor it's not to be taken seriously I can't buy you the world Lis, and if you keep this up pretty soon the world will be buying us."

She nodded, sniffling trying to stop crying; as much as she pisses me off I can't stand to see her cry. To see anyone cry actually it makes me feel like shit. "Come here," I whispered holding out my arms to her. She slowly walked to me and hid her small frame in my chest.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't take all of my meds today I… lost my cool."

She looked up, "Nick you know you need to take all of-"

"I know I ran out, I just came back from the pharmacy."

She nodded squeezing my torso, "I don't- I can't have you go back to-"

"I know,"

"If you go back they said they're gonna keep you this time. Last time you were gone for 8 months."

I sighed running a hand through my hair, "I don't want to go back I can't put you or the others through that again."

Lissa stepped away from me to look me in the eyes. "Forget about us this is about you Nick and your health, you're not superman you can't take care of everyone and push your feelings and needs aside for us."

I sighed, "I know."

And this is why I love her.

**Ok that was the end of chapter 3 I wanted to show that Lissa and Fang's marriage is very rocky and complicated basically it sucks but they do love and care about each other. A little peek at a side of Lissa not many people show. It makes it harder to hate her doesn't it? Well you know what to do people but in case you don't… R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned my children, thank you guys for the reviews I really appreciate it so much and… well I don't really have much to say I'm just gonna jump into the story enjoy!**

I didn't sleep well at all last night. The new house, jet lag, not having all my meds flowing around in my system, but mostly this house I found so many things that I need to fix! Fucking Sam and his dumb crew of brainless workers. I'm stressing out, I mean I'm good with my hands I'm a handy man but I have other more important things to do things that I can't put off because I have to fix the heater. Things like that should work! Note to self always do a background check on the people that do your house. Another reason I didn't sleep was because of Lissa, something was just nagging at the back of my mind but I ignored it. Lissa didn't get home until around 12:30 midnight. She thought I was asleep but I was actually waiting for her to get in I have never heard of her doing and inventory and how long could it possibly take? Her store closes at 9pm why is she getting in at damn near 1 in the morning? She knows every piece of fabric, hook, and shelve in that damn store!

I let it go, if it makes her happy and gets her the hell away from me for a little while I'm happy. Around 8 in the morning I got up because I couldn't lay there staring at the ceiling anymore listening to my wife's breathing. I took a shower and got dress in basket ball shorts and cut up t-shirt with sneakers I made my way down the stairs the blinding sun shining in through the spotless wall of windows, I really need to get some curtains for this thing I feel like an animal on display at the zoo. Total came running after me knowing it was time to eat then go for a jog. Our morning ritual.

"Come on boy," I said filling his bowls with food and water as I made coffee and toast taking _all_ of my meds, out of all of my meds my favorite is the medical marijuana. Not because I like getting high or anything but because I remember when I was in high school and we use to make fun of the pot heads now… we're kind of encouraging them. As total munched on his dog food and I sipped my black coffee I looked at all my medicines listing the long list of problems with me. Depression, anxiety, schizophrenia, anti- social behavior, bipolar II disorder, borderline personality disorder, brief psychotic disorder, claustrophobia, insomnia, impulsive control disorder, mixed episodes, nightmare disorder, OCD and finally sleep terror. Yeah I'm pretty fucked up I know.

I don't know why I'm like this it's not like I want to be, I didn't have the best childhood but it wasn't the worst. I don't know why I'm like this I just am, my mother use to say that I'm special that her uncle was just like me and he was a genius. She'd say that I God made me this way so I could do something great in my life but I have yet to see what this God dude wants from me. Because I just think I'm crazy and maybe a danger to public safety. My therapist thinks otherwise he thinks it's all in my head. And I say to him well doesn't that make me crazy?

Total bumping my leg with his nose snapped me back to reality. "Oh right we're supposed to be running, come on boy." I jogged out the house closing the door behind me after making sure I had my wallet and phone.

Total ran beside me every once in awhile stopping to take a dump and pee. I love to run it takes my mind off of… well everything. My shitty marriage, my annoying friends, my ex best friend that hates me, my jackass of a dad, my 99 problems and a bitch is one. Or 17 of them. I leave all of that behind when I run it just doesn't matter anymore I feel… well somewhat normal. I've sort of become an exercise freak and not because I hate my body or whatever. That actually didn't make it to the list of things wrong with Fang. No I have a lot of anger issues I use to fight people simply because I didn't like the way they looked at me or someone else. I "defended" the underdogs in a way I've never liked bullies so anyone I felt was being mean I beat up; guys, girls I didn't care. I didn't have control over it my fist would just fly and after I was done I'd go on like nothing happened. Most of the time I didn't even remember what happened.

When my therapist heard about this he prescribed me a bunch of medications and came up with so many names for it. My favorites are bipolar II and brief psychotic. Which is basically a nice way in saying that I have extreme anger and lash the fuck out at random times and don't give a damn about who I hurt until after the episode ends. I think I'm insane but everyone holds out for the hope that I'm just a little ill and will get better. In my opinion I think I get worst with every passing minute.

I stopped in front of a big and tall white building, staring up at the room I knew I would have to sit in for the next 45 minutes. I hate these sessions.

I whistled getting Total's attention, "Come boy daddy's got a meeting," I walked inside holding the door for Total so he wouldn't get crushed before scooping him up and heading to the front desk.

"Nick Walker I have an appointment with Dr. Gunter- Hagen."

The brunette woman at the desk looked up smiling seductively running her eyes up and down my body. Total growled at her sensing my discomfort. "Oh, yes Dr. Gunter Hagen has been expecting you. 4th floor the elevator is to your left." She bit her lip leaning forward to push her boobs up more.

"Thank you," I muttered about to walk away.

"Oh and Nick?"

I turned back around, "I really enjoyed your book." She winked.

I nodded in thanks and quickly walked away before Total could jump out of my arm and bite her ankle.

Holding my breath as I pressed the elevator button I stepped inside. My claustrophobia kicking in tenfold the minute the doors closed, I would have taken the stairs but they are only for emergencies so an alarm goes off when you open the door. I felt the walls began to close in on me my heart bumping faster as the adrenaline filled my entire body. Total whimpered feeling my uneasiness; dogs just seem to know when their owners aren't feeling right. Finally the doors open letting the air conditioned room cool my burning face. I quickly stepped out of the evil contraption now having to deal with an even worst fear. Talking about my… _feelings._

I walked into the annoyingly white and blue office of Dr. Gunter-Hagen. He was seated in his stupid clear sphere chair that hung from the ceiling flipping through his notes more than likely about me, when I opened his glass door he looked up and smiled.

"Fang so nice to see you I feared you might have forgotten about our previously arranged appointment."

I hate him he speaks so proper and is always so nice even after the first time we meet about three years ago I put him in the hospital because he wanted to talk about my mother. He quickly forgave me even though I never apologized and I never would, since then he has never brought my mother up again.

"Jeb reminded me," I muttered sitting on the hideously white couch as Total curled up in my lap.

"Well I'm still happy to see you, you just returned from your book tour am I correct?"

I nodded looking at the painting behind his head. "You changed paintings," His old painting use to be Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh. I liked that painting it was calming. This new one was making me feel things and I didn't like it.

He turned his head to look at the painting smiling back at me, "You noticed, yes I did when I saw this one I thought of you. It's an original by Artemisia Gentileschi never got a lot of praise but there is something strong about it."

I looked back at the painting; it was of a man on his hands and knees staring at his reflection in the blackness. He's face was of anger and confusion he looked lost and empty like he had been through hell and was still trying to recover.

"Why does it remind you of me?"

Dr. GH took off his glasses placing them down on the table, "Well for one because it is an anger piece, the man in the painting is a man filled with rage and sorrow. He stares at this reflection because he is trying to figure out who he is and what he has become. He's lost his way in life and contemplates ending his suffering."

I glared clenching my fist, "Fuck you I'm not some damn suicidal kid!"

"I never said you were but on more than one occasion I have received a phone call that you were in the hospital on the verge of death."

"Not because of self doing,"

"Maybe not but I know in those times you wanted to let go,"

I didn't say anything.

"So Fang how was the book tour?"

I sat back refusing to look at him or that damn picture. "Fine,"

"Jeb informed me that the first couple of days were a little… difficult for you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I lost it for a brief second once at the lady that was interviewing me,"

"What happened?"

"She pushed a button and I flipped her out of her chair nothing too bad."

"What did she say to you?"

"She asked about my personal experiences in love gone wrong."

"Why did that make you so upset?" Dr. GH asked sitting up.

"Because it… brought back unwanted memories,"

"Of Max?"

"Watch it Doc." I growled.

"I'm just asking don't get defensive, have you seen Max since your return?"

I nodded stroking Total's fur, "How did she treat you?"

"Let's just say she would have been nicer to a crack head trying to mug her."

Dr. GH nodded writing something down, "How do you feel when Max treats you like that?"

I stayed quiet.

"Ok well have you tried talking to her?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me like I'm a person."

He nodded again, "Well how are things with Lissa?"

"We had another fight yesterday,"

"About?"

"Money and the new house,"

"Do you not like the new house?"

"I do but it's too much for two people and a small dog."

"Did you lose control?"

"No… I almost did but I didn't hit her. I haven't hit her since that one time about a year ago."

"Good, are you happier?"

"Not really, a part of me wants to hit her but I don't want to hurt her. I know she's scared of me but she won't say it."

"Do you want her to be scared of her?"

"No,"

He nodded again writing more stuff down, "How has your sleep been?"

"I didn't sleep last night, every time I close my eyes I see fire and hear screams. I think it's me."

"More of your night terrors?"

"I guess,"

"What do you think they mean?"

I shrug "I think it's a vision, I don't know of the past or future but I'm sure it's a vision."

"Does anyone know about your "vision"?

"Besides you? No,"

"Have you been taking the medications?"

I nodded, "Do they seem to be working?"

"A little I still feel angry most of the time but any other time I feel empty."

"Do you wish to feel something?"

I shrug, "Sometimes but then I think all I'll really feel is pain and anger."

"Are you afraid to feel pain?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because the last time I felt pain I asked Lissa out."

*******Line********

After my heart to heart with Dr. Gunter-Hagen I jogged to the basketball court to meet up with Iggy and Gazzy.

"Hey Fangalious!" Iggy cried dribbling the ball before shooting and completely missing the hoop.

"I see your game hasn't improved," I chuckled retrieving the ball.

"Please you know just like I do that he will always suck at basketball his height is false advertising." Gazzy rolled his eyes.

"Hey at least I try! You just give up after 10 minutes and fake an injury!"

I chuckled dunking the ball and Total running after it, "My favorite injury of his was when we were 13,"

"Oh yeah! I remember that one! 'Guys I'm on my period I'm getting cramps from all the running.' HA! Classic!"

I chuckled at Gazzy's annoyed face passing him the ball. "I didn't know what a period was at the time I just always heard the girls talking about it!"

Iggy laughed tying his sneaker, "No its ok we've suspected for a while that you're really a girl,"

I chuckled, "Nudge just told me that yesterday,"

"WHAT?!"

Iggy and I laughed.

"Oh well what about Fang he's too much of a bitch to actually admit that he's in love with Max and not Lissa!"

"That is true," Iggy replied turning to look at me with Gazzy, a pleased look on his face.

"I'm not in love with Max guys ok?"

"Yeah ok, bitch" Gazzy smirked.

"Shut up I'm not a bitch I'm just not in love with her I'm married."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? And you aren't _happily _married." Iggy smirked giving Gazzy a pound.

"I love Lissa," I glared at the two.

"Doesn't mean you want to be her husband," Gazzy took the ball and passed it to me.

"Then why did I marry her?"I dribbled the ball between my legs.

"Because she _told _you, you were going to." Iggy stole the ball made to shoot it but I blocked it.

"I wanted to marry her,"

"Wanted to but do you still want to be her husband till death do you part?" Gazzy asked running after the ball.

"Well let's face it if Lissa keeps pissing him off she'll be dead sooner than later," Iggy chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever I love Lissa not Max,"

"You don't have to love Max you can downright hate her, but you're _in love _with her." Gazzy faked to the left going around me to Iggy and making a clean shot.

"How can I be _in love _with her if I _hate _her?"

"Because stupid you've had feelings for her since we were 14," Iggy rolled his eyes dribbling.

"Yeah and those feelings died when we were 17 and I kissed her on her birthday. Remember she ran away from me and for two months we didn't talk to each other?"

Gazzy sighed, "Yeah we remember,"

"You started dating Lissa after those two months and then Max… well she flipped out." Iggy lose the ball when Total knocked it away with his nose rolling it over to me.

"Hey that's a fowl I'm calling that!"

I chuckled picking up the ball, "Good boy, look I had feelings for Max at one point but now I have Lissa and I'm faithful so drop it."

They both sighed, "Fine we'll let it go." They replied together in that creepy way.

"Thank you now let's play some real ball, Total's on my team."

"That's not far you two always win I want Total you take Iggy!"

"Hey!"

I chuckled, "No way Total's my partner in crime he's mine."

Iggy grumbled going in to position, "I can't believe were about to have our asses handed to us by a crazy writer and a dog,"

"You act like it's the first time," Gazzy muttered.

I smirked happy we got off the Max subject, yeah I still love her but I'll be damned before I ever admit that out loud!

**Alright people you know what to do so **_**PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
